


Emotional

by bongokongo



Series: Walk beside me [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongokongo/pseuds/bongokongo
Summary: Jaebeom and Bambam are finally home.





	Emotional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tremmy_chii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremmy_chii/gifts).



> kind of a part 2 for Angel, but can be read as a stand alone!

“Hyung, you make me so happy.”  
Jaebeom looked away from the road to look at Bambam, his boyfriend and companion for over four years now, and asks  
“Where did that come from?” with the softest and most sincere smile anyone has directed at Bambam.  
“I just want you to know how grateful I am for all of the support that you’ve shown me time and time again-“  
“Oh, baby, why are you crying?”  
Bambam didn’t really notice the tears until Jaebeom pointed them out, but now he is full on sobbing in the passenger seat of the car, just becaus of the love he feels for the man next to him.  
“Hyung, I just love you so much, but I never feel like it’s enough, you do so much for me I don’t think I can ever compare.”  
Jaebeom’s heart is constricting inside of his chest, pulling over on the side of the road to pull Bambam into his lap and soothe him.  
“I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel that way sweetheart, it was-“  
“NO!” Bambam practically puts a hand over Jaebeom’s mouthto stop him from spewing out that nonsense “Hyung, you never have and never will make me feel that way and I know that, it might be all of my emotions coming through after the fashion show.”  
Ah, the Victoria’s Secret fashion show, truly one for the history books. Jaebeom hardly sees such an emotional Bambam, but he feels an inexplicable expanding of his heart in knowing that his baby trusts him by showing vulnerability.  
“Sweetheart, you deserve all the love in the world, and I will repeat it to you time and time again until you believe it.”  
Bambam just cries harder and holds on for dear life to Jaebeom, mumbling incoherently in between sobs  
“Let’s get home and we can cuddle all you want”  
At this, Bambam starts loosening his hold on Jaebeom’s shoulders, not before giving a feathery kiss to his neck, in a sign of silent gratitude.  
“Ok, let’s go home.”  
Jaebeom restarts the car engine and they drive off into the streets of Seoul with their hands interlocked.

Jaebeom expected to have a quiet and peaceful night, so you can’t really blame the look of surprise on his face when Bambam pushed him against the wall and started kissing him life his life depended on it or something.  
“Woah, slow down, baby, what’s gotten into you” he said amusedly  
Bambam just shrugs, but doesn’t give any signs of protest when Jaebeom slows down the pace and kisses him languidly, roaming his hands all over his angel’s body, until he reaches his thighs and heaves him up to gently lay him down on their shared bed, without ever disconnecting their lips.  
“Bammie, can I take off your shirt?”  
Bambam’s heart swells at his hyung still asking him for consent, so he nods while smiling sweetly.  
“You don’t have to ask, you know?”  
Jaebeom responds while taking off his shirt in slow, steady hand movements, but doesn’t say anything after that.  
Jaebeom’s whole being is consumed in Bambam “Bambam, Bambam, Bambam.”  
Jaebeom starts taking off his boyfriend’s pants, when suddenly, a hand stopped him before he could lower the zipper  
“Hyung, I actually have a surprise for you, can you turn around for a couple of seconds? Pretty please~”  
And what is Jaebeom supposed to do, say no? When his baby is looking at him with eyes that are filled with undivided love and fondness?  
Jaebeom doesn’t need to be asked twice, already turning around, all ready to give his boyfriend anything he wanted.  
“Okay, you can look now.”  
When he sees Bambam clad in the same panties from the fashion show, Jaebeom can’t help the sudden pang of lust that knocked the air right out of him.  
“Oh baby, you look... stunning.”  
The way Bambam flushes at the raw and unexpected praise his hyung gives him is so endearing, Jaebeom wants to kiss him senseless.  
Bambam has this heartwrenching kind of beauty that gives him the aura of an angel fallen from heaven.  
Jaebeom takes his hand and kisses from its palm, all the way to his shoulder, giving the same treatment to his other arm, moving on to kissing and biting every single plane of skin that was on his reach, as if Bambam is some kind of deity that must be worshipped.  
Jaebeom is absolutely whipped for his baby, and he tries to convey all his feelings for him in everything he does.  
Carefully, as if Bambam’s the most delicate being to ever grace this planet, he starts sliding the prety peach panties down his legs, inch by inch, and leaving them somewhere on the bed.  
Jaebeom grabs some lube from the nightstand drawer, coats his fingers with it and starts prepping his boyfriend with the utmost care, relishing in the little moans that echo through their room.  
Once Bambam is fully streched, he entered him softly, slowly, as if the smallest movement would break him. The shallow thrusts didn’t last for long, Bambam’s impatience making him wrap his legs around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him even closer, or go faster, he doesn’t know, and Jaebeom is weak for his baby, so he gives him everything he wants. The night comes and goes in a blur of tangled limbs and sweet nothings whispered into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, I wrote this at 2:00 am on a school night, that’s great.  
> hope you all liked it, if you want to you can leave kudos and comment, i love reading comments honestly🥺 thank you so much for reading!!!💞💞 ps:tremmy, anything i write is for you bc you made me fall down the bbam hole lol💓💓💓💓  
> ps 2: @/ ahgablub on twt this is also for you but i don’t know your username here🥺💞  
> twt: @adxfly


End file.
